Final destination 6
by coolman123
Summary: Story got deleted by me before so this is a repost
1. Chapter 1

final destination 6

Young Chad Walker was just getting ready for bed.

"Honey you better be in bed right now"  
>"Ya Mom" said Chad. Chad is a pretty tall teen who has been very happy the past few days. He will be done with high school in a week. Even though Chad should be happy he is still depressed about his former girlfriend Chelsa Bloom. She broke up with him a few months ago but he is still sad. When Chad was about to go to bed he felt a cool chill brush against his back. He decided to ignore it but it keeped coming. Something told Chad that he shouldn't go to school the next day but he ignored it and got ready of bed. Chad stayed up all night wondering why he has been having some wierd dreams the past few weeks.<p>

The next day Chad got to school and met up with his best friend Joey Valcone. Joey is the kind of guy who will always defend his friends. He wears a blue or purple shirt with black pants. They have been friends since 1st grade. As Chad then looked around he saw the four most popluar students there Charles Wallace, Brad Wallace, Brad's girlfriend Kelly Kullen and Chad ex girlfriend Chelsa. Charles Wallace was the leader and very mean. He usually wears a black leather jacket with his special bluejeans. Charle's twin brother Brad is the second in command in the group of three. Though Charles is very mean Brad is the complete oposite. He is very nice and will never try to hurt anyone. Brad wears a Yellow jacket with Red and blue pants. Kelly is the popular girl. Very rich and will always get her way. She wears a brown jacket Brad gave her and will always be seen with him. Chelsa was dating Chad untill she said that she needed some space. She then started to date Charles. She wears a Brown dress with some heels.

Chad then saw there math teacher Mr. Watson walking down the hall heading down to his class. He usually wears a business suits and barley teaches anything when the students are there. Though he doesn't teach anything he still help them when they need help. Chad saw the nerd of the school Linda Callmen. Linda has been getting straight A's since preschool. She is your anyday nerd big glasses, lot of allergys, and very smart.

"Sorry" she said as she bumped into Chad.

"It's okay" said Chad. Joey then busted in.  
>"So you ready for that test in math" said Joey<br>"Well Joey I am just looking for a way to get out of it" said Chad  
>"Well you do have to do it to pass" said Joey<br>"I know"  
>As they spoke a little chunck of the school started to fall apart.<br>"Look I got to get ready for my first class" said

"All right see you later Chad"  
>"See ya later Joey"<br>"Man I need to eat" said Charles very angerly He then headed down to get some breakfest from the cafeteria. As he started to leave he could feel a little rumble under his feet. He picked up the nearest person and pick her up. It happened to be Linda he picked up.  
>"What did you do nerd" He said<br>"No-Nothing"  
>"Hey leave her alone Charles" said Chelsa<br>"Your lucky nerd"  
>"Thanks" said Linda<br>" Don't worry about it"

The school then started to rumble again

**Okay next time the vision. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vision**

**Okay now the vision in this chapter.**

As Chad started to walk down the hall to his class he started to feel something is going to be wrong. He then put it off as he started walking a little further.  
>" Okay now I want to get out of this school" He said to Joey as he is leaving<br>" Really but you never want to leave school unless your sick" said Jeoy  
>" Ya but I have a feeling something bad will happen today"<br>" When"  
>" I don't know"<br>Just as they were talking a drunk driver crashed into the broken part of the school. The school shoked as a part of the school started crashing down.  
>" Everyone get out" said Chad<br>As he said that an explosion happened and Charles was crushed underneath a fallen piece of roof. In all the commution Mr. Wastin fell down the stairs and broke his neck when people started stepping on him to get out.  
>" Joey get over here" said Chad<br>" Where are you Chad"  
>Another explosion happened with Brad and Kelly in it killing them both. A wall of the school then fell off and Linda was pushed out. She held on to the side of the school as a cart started to fall. It hit her making her fall and getting crushed by the cart killing her. Joey then fell down the stairs and got up just a the stairs above of him fell and crushed him. As Chelsa ran down the stairs past Joey's dead body the school shock again and she fell out the side to her death.<br>" Oh no" said Chad as he knew he will spend his last second of his life now. Another explosion happened and started to consume him. As he got ready to end his life He woke up.  
>" Man I need something to eat" said Charles angerly.<br>"Oh no" said Chad quietly  
>" What" said Joey<br>"Nothing" said Chad  
>Chad then could hear Linda<br>"No-nothing"  
>" We got to get out of here" wispered Chad<br>"What" said Joey  
>" WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE" said Chad louder then before<br>" Listen buddy we don't like games" said Charles  
>" This is not a game the school will collapse"<br>" Not Funny dude" said Joey  
>" It not supose to be we need to get out of here"<br>" Hey be quit over there" said Mr. Watson  
>" We need to leave now" said Chad<br>" Why" said Brad  
>" The school will collaspe" said Joey<br>" The what wait do you see that" said Brad  
>" Ya"<br>" Oh God leave now"  
>" What are you saying baby" said Kelly<br>" I'm with him we need to leave" said Brad  
>" NO We Are Not Leaving" said Charles as he blocked Brad and Chad's way<br>" Move you big moron" said Chad  
>" WHAT DID YOU SAY" screamed Charles as he punched Chad<br>" Hey no fighting" said  
>" We need to leave" said Brad and Chad at the same time<br>As they were aguing Linda, Chelsa, Joey, and Kelly had snuck off and exited the school.  
>" Okay you three leave now " said Mr. Waston<br>" Thank you" said Chad as Brad had left.  
>" IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT" yelled Charles as he hit Chad again<br>" ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH" yelled Mr. Waston as he escorted them out.  
>As the exited to school the drunk driver had drove by and hit the school and the school had collapse just like in Chad's vison. All they could hear was the screams of the people who couldn't make it out like them.<br>" Wow" said Kelly

**Okay there it is the survivors in order are**

**Charles**

**Mr. Waston**

**Brad of Kelly**

**Linda**

**Joey**

**Chelsa**

**and Chad**

**Okay review please. Unlike last chapter where I got zero.**


End file.
